Joe's Diner
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Cass and Diego pick up their wrecked date at their old favorite restaurant. Set after Fred the Fugitive no spoilers for Major Blast


**Fred the Fugitive was everything to me. I loved it so much. But what I especially loved was our little moments between Cass and Diego, and how it left it open to the possibility of a make-up date. Like, IDK, maybe at their old favorite spot?**

**I haven't seen Major Blast yet so I don't know if anything more happens between my favorite canon ship, but I couldn't resist writing this and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me, Cass. I'm so sorry about the other night. I really thought we were going to catch Big Hero 6. But I just ended up disappointing you." Diego sat across from his old friend in a booth at Joe's diner, their former favorite place to eat.

"I understand that there are things I don't understand, that you have good reasons to need to apprehend them. But I've seen Big Hero 6 help a lot of people." While Diego contemplated his answer, the waitress came over, taking their order and complimenting Cass's hair and the rose-covered shirt she'd changed into after work.

"When superheroes rise, supervillains are quick to follow. And so far Big Hero 6 has been able to protect most of San Fransokyo. But one day they might not be able to. One day there might be a villain too big. What if I can't protect Megan when that happens?" Cass sipped her coffee and nodded.

"I understand… If anything were to happen to Hiro…" She looked down at her lap, blinking back tears. Diego reached across the table, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"You're a good Aunt, Cass. And Hiro is a good kid, a smart kid. He's got a good head on his shoulders, he'll be okay." Cass smiled, still a little stuck in the past.

"I could say the same thing about Megan. She's so bright and determined. Truly unstoppable. Just like you." Diego blushed now, looking at the green and cream checkered floors.

"Cass…"

"I mean it. I'm so glad you and Megan moved here. It's never going to be like when we were kids but different isn't always bad." Diego hesitated, wanting to agree with her but not immediately sure if he did. Often change frightened him. If things changed too much he lost the ability to protect the ones he loved. But he knew that Cass knew about change, and loss, and love, and getting back up when life knocked you down.

"I'm glad I moved back too. Different could be good for us." He smiled at her, a blush tinting his cheeks until the server came back with their food.

"But I think some things will stay the same." They toasted with their hamburgers, laughing a little.

They talked for a long time, eating their hamburgers, then more coffee and dessert. They didn't shy away from their melancholy, after all, they had once shared everything. They'd been close when they were younger.

"I can't imagine what you've been through recently," Diego said after a while, wiping apple pie crumbs from his beard.

"It's been really hard... I stumbled into parenthood on accident, in the wake of a tragedy, but they became my everything. I know you understand that. Losing Tadashi felt like losing half of my heart, and the only thing that kept me from holing up in my room and sobbing for hours was the thought of protecting the other half of my heart. Things have gotten better, especially ever since Hiro started going to SFIT. He has a good support system."

"Do you?"

She looked him in the eye and he felt oddly warm, "I do."

She dropped her gaze back down to her lap as the bill was dropped on the table.

"I'll pay you back for my half of the food," Cass said quickly after Diego had handed over his card. Diego held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm the one who wrecked our last date." Cass blushed.

"Is this a date?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to answer that. It doesn't have to be, it's fine." Cass started getting up, brushing pie crumbs off of her shirt.

"No, it is, it very much is." He stood as well, taking his card back and leaving a tip on the table. Her face burned as she waved goodbye to the nice server and they walked out together.

"If that's okay with you," he added hastily.

She thought for a second then nodded, bursting into laughter, "Diego Cruz, I had such a crush on you when we were kids." His eyes widened in surprise and he laughed too.

"No way, I had a crush on you!" They stared at each other for a second before doubling over with laughter.

"Younger us really dropped that ball, huh?" Diego chuckled.

"I guess we did. Thank goodness for second chances, right?"

"So I guess that means there will be another date?"

"I have some conditions." His eyebrows raised as he looked down at her.

"Oh? Hit me with them."

"No more Wait List. No more small plates. We're not that kind of people. We're adults now, we can be professional about it."

"Does professional mean fries and pies and that cute way you pick off your pickles because you always forget to ask for no pickles?"

"I do it because you like pickles." Diego's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's really cute," Diego confessed, blushing hard. Cass blushed too.

"Let's be professional about this, Diego," she said, leaning against her car.

"Does that mean not telling Hiro and Megan that we're dating?"

"For now. Maybe a couple more dates. Let's see how it goes. We're not going to drop the ball this time, Diego. We can see where it goes."

"I hope it goes on several more fries and pies and pickle dates."

"I think it will. Good night, Diego."

"I'll see you tomorrow, for coffee."

"You hate coffee."

"I really do."

"I'm sure someone as smart as you can figure out another reason to visit the Lucky Cat tomorrow."

"I'm sure I could. Good night, Cass." She got in her car and he walked to his, smiling to themselves as they left Joe's Diner and headed into a brighter future.


End file.
